


Batmaid Shorts

by Gergert



Series: Batmaid Series [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gergert/pseuds/Gergert
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmaid Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944748
Kudos: 14





	Batmaid Shorts

"Get out of the car, Bruce," You say as you are trying to pull the hunk of muscle out of your car.

"I don't want to be here." He says anchoring himself even more in his seat.

You rolled your eyes. "God, you're such a man child. You know the longer we stay here the longer we will be in the mall."

"..."

"..."

"... Fine." He got out of the car.

"Yay!" You grabbed your bag and locked your car door.

Today, you forced Bruce out of the Batcave so that you two can have self-care day. Bruce disagreed of course but Alfred was able to convince him.

So this is why you guys are at the mall. You were going to the store to get some product, while Bruce had to get a suit tailored. You two parted ways and were two meet at the tailor place.

While you were at the store you found this very interesting product. This made you have a plan in your head.

You finished your shopping for today's products (and also some other products that you probably didn't need) and went to the tailor shop. Bruce was just finishing up his appointment for his suits.

"You ready to go?"

Bruce nods as he grabs your bags.

BATH TIME

Bruce had some call to take, unfortunately. But as he did that you drew a bath for him with bath bombs and bubbles.

"Y/N?"

"I'm here in your bathroom!"

You heard his footsteps. You turned around to see him leaning against the door with a raised brow. You threw him a towel which he caught effortlessly.

"This is your bath, good sir. Once you are done you can come downstairs."

"...Alright"

You left his room and made your way to your room for a shower.

After you shower, you went downstairs to get the second part of today ready. Movies and face masks. You heard Bruce coming down, he had a robe on and his hair was wet and messy.

"What is this?"

"We are doing face masks and movies."

" Ok"

"And I want you to try something I found at the store today."

You pulled at the bust mask.

".......No."

1O MINUTES LATER

You and Bruce were sitting on the couch watching your favorite movies. You were happily munching on your favorite snack. While Bruce is sulking with his robe open and his pecs had the bust mask on. You paused the movie and said that it was time for you two to take your masks off. When you two did that Alfred came to notify Bruce that Mr. Freeze was out and causing havic. Bruce of course had to go. But self-care day was kinda a success in your book.


End file.
